Plug connectors and mating plug connectors are used in the prior art in order to produce an electrical and mechanical connection between two electrical lines or an electrical line and a device or an installation. In particular, large, heavy plug connectors are required to transfer large currents, said large, heavy plug connectors being protected by means of the housing against environmental influences.
Housings of this type are typically embodied from aluminum and are provided with a thread for receiving a cable screw. The plug connectors under consideration in this case are embodied so as to connect a plurality of electrical conductors, one of which is a protective conductor (PE contact). The protective conductor can also be embodied combined with a neutral conductor as a PEN contact. The protective conductor is connected to the protective conductor bridge in order to render possible a corresponding protective conductor function and to bring the protective conductors of the plug connector and mating plug connector into contact with one another. The remaining conductors are connected to electrical contacts of the plug insert.
The fundamental construction of the plug connector and mating plug connector can essentially be identical and can merely differ in the embodiment of their electrical contacts for producing the electrical connection. The embodiments for the plug connector consequently accordingly apply for the mating plug connector.
Plug connectors and mating plug connectors are accordingly embodied in accordance with the plug-socket principle for producing an electrical connection between the plug connector and the mating plug connector. The electrical contacts of plug connector and mating plug connector can be embodied in each case accordingly as contact pins or contact pin receiving arrangements. The plug insert is fixedly positioned on the housing to safely electrically connect the conductors of the plug connector and mating plug connector.